The Green Ballroom Incident
by softnsensual457
Summary: Something happens at the Green Ballroom and it gets personal for Fin. Oneshot


Title: The Green Ballroom Incident

Author: viol8dbyalizzard

Summary: Something happens at the Green Ballroom and it gets personal for Fin.

Disclaimers: not mine

* * *

Fin's breathing got erratic as he and his partner raced to the sedan. They'd just gotten a call in about a 21-year-old black male who'd been beaten and raped outside of the Green Ballroom. Ever since they'd prosecuted Gabriel Thomason, there had been reports of male sexual assault, harassment, and rape. The victims felt more comfortable now that the murderer was gone. However, Fin feared for his son's well-being ever since finding out that he was gay. He jumped in the driver's seat and started the car, barely waiting for Munch to slide in before taking off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Munch gripping the side of the door tightly.

"Fin, slow down. What the hell is wrong with you?" Munch asked in an almost trembling voice. Fin looked at the speedometer and immediately slowed, realizing that he was going 70. Munch relaxed and let the door go. "Now, would you mind telling me what the hell was going through your head just now?"

Fin looked over at him with his stubbornness, but gave in. He sighed deeply and took a breath before speaking.

"My son," he said.

"What about him?"

"He's gay."

"...and?"

"The victim could be him." Fin shuddered at that thought and Munch rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you need anything..."

"Yeah." It seemed like hours before they got to the Green Ballroom, but they finally did. The car screeched to a halt and Fin jumped out, gasping as he saw his worst nightmare from a distance: his son sitting in the back of the ambulance, with tears running down his cheeks, a black eye, bloody lip, and probably much more under the blanket that he was wrapped up in, while the paramedics cleaned him up. "Ken!"

Ken's head shot up and relief flooded him as his father ran to him. He could see Fin's partner behind him, way behind him, and, although he wouldn't have done this in any other situation, Ken jumped up just as his father reached him and went into his embrace. Tears spilled from his eyes as he buried his face in the older man's shoulder and sobbed. He felt Fin press a kiss to the top of his head and clung tightly to him.

"Why, Dad? Why me? Why? It hurts!" he cried and Fin felt his own tears spill over.

"I know, Son. I know. I'm here now, though. I'm here. Calm down. It's over," the man whispered and rocked him gently.

Munch could see that Ken needed his father, but he also noticed the paramedic. He was trying to get their attention without interrupting. He walked over to the father and son and placed a hand on Fin's shoulder.

"Fin, they gotta get him in the bus. Ride with him. I'll stay here and question this guy over here." Fin pulled away and the paramedic smiled gratefully at Munch. Fin helped his son into the ambulance and the paramedic shut the doors, leaving Munch to talk to the Caucasian boy standing in shock only two feet from him.

Two hours later, Ken had gotten the rape kit, had his wounds cleaned even more, and was now in a hospital-issue gown in a hospital bed while Fin sat on the edge of the bed with his pad and pen in hand, waiting for his statement.

"You don't have to do it now if you don't want to, Ken. I can take it later," Fin told his trembling boy, but he shook his head.

"No, let's just get it over with," Ken replied and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"You're sure you feel up to it?" The young man nodded.

"Yeah. Four guys grabbed me in the club and dragged me out the back. Two of them held me down on the ground while the other two ripped off my clothes. Then they started beating me up, kicking me and punching me. I thought they left when they stopped, but I guess they were...you know...getting ready." Ken stopped for a moment. Sweat was running down his face and his breathing was rapid. Fin reached over and laid a hand on his wrist, stroking it with his thumb.

"Hey, take it easy. Deep breath. Good. It's okay. Just take your time," he said soothingly and Ken nodded.

"Three of them held me down while they took turns...raping me." He paused again, this time to stop the tears that threatened to fall. "I kept my eyes closed until one of them bit my neck. I saw their faces, Dad. They were from that protest that Gabriel Thomason led. Then I saw one of my friend's passing by and screamed as loud as I could. He saw me and came over, but the other guys ran off. Then you showed up."

Ken looked away in embarrassment and shame and Fin stared sadly. Then he put his pad and pen away before reaching out and gently pulling his son to him, resting his cheek on the top of his head.

"Thank you. I swear I'm gonna find these bastards."

"I was so scared, Dad. I didn't know what to do."

"You did the right thing by calling us. I just wish I could've been there to stop 'em."

"It's not your fault." That was the last thing Ken said before he snuggled closer to Fin and fell asleep on the hospital bed that suddenly seemed very comfortable now that he had his father.

* * *

THE END  



End file.
